


Kiss it Away

by Lilian_Silver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Temptation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Silver/pseuds/Lilian_Silver
Summary: A quick drabble of a much longer fic I'd like to write some day...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 25
Kudos: 107





	Kiss it Away

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble of a much longer fic I'd like to write some day...

“Stop it,” Hermione bit out through gritted teeth. She didn’t even look up at him as she said it. It seemed to erupt from her involuntarily.

Malfoy looked up from where he’d been filing paperwork, and making some seemingly off-hand comment about his prowess in the bedroom. Hermione had always known him to be crass, but could not help feeling that his comment had been specifically pointed towards her.

“Stop what?” he asked, with a predictable amount of defensiveness, mixed with a hint of apprehension at her tone.

She glared over at him and looked him dead in the eyes. “Stop fucking enticing me.”

His brow furrowed. “Granger, what are you-”

“Your little off-hand comments are not lost on me, I know what you’re doing,” she said.

For a moment, they just stared at one another. Long silences were not typical for them.

It lasted as long as he would allow. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off before he could say a word, her voice filled with vitriol.

“I’ve confirmed for you that I find you very attractive and I’d been entertaining the idea of something happening between us. I’ve told you you’re dangerous for me to be around alone. I’ve told you that our relationship, our friendship, or whatever the hell this is, has caused a rift in my marriage. Has given me bouts of anxiety and insomnia from the guilt. I told you all of that because I needed it to end!”

“Granger, it has ended. We aren’t talking all hours of the day like we used to-”

She stood and stalked towards him as she cut him off. “We may not be, but you seem to be taking any chance you get to acquire a small dose of intrigue from me. Making comments like that. What am I supposed to say? What do you even expect me to say?”

His mouth hung open in apparent shock as she began pacing.

“I mean, who knows… maybe you’re bloody clueless. Maybe you have no idea that such a minuscule comment like that could send my mind into a spiral. Honestly, I hope you are. The only alternative is that you’re cruel and selfish, and I stopped believing that about you a long time ago.”

Tears began welling in her eyes. She’d stopped pacing and was standing right in front of him, his face stricken as he looked at her.

As a tear fell, she saw his hand come up, presumably to brush it off. She smacked it away before he could do so and turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand. She stood still, her hand in his, but remained facing the door, loathing herself for the fact that his touch was sending electricity up her arm and through her entire body.

“Hermione, I’m sorry. I promise you, I am fucking clueless. I truly had no idea-”

She let out a single laugh and wiped her face with her free hand, still not looking at him, yet not breaking free of his hold. “I’m not sure I believe you.”

He pulled her around to face him, and she did, but stubbornly stared at the ground until he placed a finger on her chin and gently tilted it up. His eyes searched hers. Their hands were still joined.

As she looked up at him, she felt the same desire she’d always felt. To feel his lips on hers. To be able to be close to him without feeling guilt for inhaling his scent.

To kiss away his pain.

But that was it. She always made it about his pain, the pain he wasn’t even being honest with himself about, while she was then able to be dishonest about her own. But pain needs to be felt, and it always finds a way.

She let go of his hand and took a step back. Shaking her head, she said, “I can’t, Draco.”

He took a step to close the distance she’d created. “Can’t what, exactly?”

She repeated her movement, and this time he did not move to close the distance, but instead looked down at it and back up at her as if to say, “really?”

“Please leave,” she said, closing her eyes and then saying in a whisper, “I beg of you.”

She kept her eyes closed, but could hear him moving. A moment later the door to her office shut, and she burst into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, would love to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
